Hero Lesson : Let Watch Multiverse Avengers
by dannyrockon122
Summary: The Avenger's friends watch The Team's journey from start to finish
1. Chapter 1 Watcher Assemble

**Disclaimer: I own my original characters from the Mutlverse Avengers.**

**Fairly Odd Parents Universe **

Its been months since the battle of Dimmesdale as people called when the alien race known as the chitauri that was being led by the evil alien overlord Creed but luckily for the civilian a group of extraordinary individuals along with their resident hero saved the day.

They are known as the Avengers and the people were eternally grateful for the heroes which caused the team to gain fans from the young comic book fans. After the battle and captured the villan the team vanishes leaving behind one person who grown close to one of the heroes.

That person was a 15-year-old Timmy turner who is wearing his red t-shirt, blue jeans and sneakers wearing a backpack on his back that has his winged knight suit. Timmy was walking down the hall of his school with a bored look on his face.

Timmy thought " Man it boring since Mr. Stark and the rest of the Avenger disappear."As he wonders where his mentor along with the other heroes went to after the battle of Dimmesdale.

As Timmy was walking his eyes were covered by two pairs of feminine hands making Timmy smile as he recognized the hands.

Timmy said," Hey Trix."As he removes the two hands from his eyes to see it was his girlfriend Trixie Tang.

Trixie Tang who is now wearing have her hair in a ponytail and was wearing a black leather jacket over a pink hoodie and a white t-shirt keeping them tucked into her medium blue colored jeans with which she wears a large brown belt looking at him with a mocking pout.

Trixie said," Aww but I wanted to surprise you, my angel."As she pouted at Timmy who is laughing at her.

" Hey, Love birds get a room."

Timmy and Trixie see their three friends AJ, Chester, and Tootie looking at them with an amused smirk on their faces causing the two to blush in embarrassment making the trio burst out laughing which they were joined by the duo.

After the Battle of Dimmesdale, Timmy let his friends on his double life and they told him about their powers making Timmy look at them in awe. The friends made up and they begin helping each other in controlling their powers.

Timmy thought" Man even though it boring with any crime but I am around friends."As he smiles an easy-going smile as he watches his friends interacted with each other.

**Samurai Jack's universe **

Samurai Jack and his wife Aishi are walking around their kingdom with their army of samurai inspecting of the village. After the wedding, Jack and Aishi begin to make sure that everything id going well for their people but they wonder about their friends The Avengers.

Samurai and Aishi were disappointed that couldn't convince the team to stay in their world but they married couple understood that they have a mission to protect other worlds from danger.

Samurai Jack thought" I wonder how are they doing."As he sides by side with his wife Aishi.

**Fate Zero Universe **

" Easy ."

Saber along with fellow former servants Lancer, Berserker, and Rider is looking down at seeing the police taking care of the criminals that they took care of trying to rob a bank. The reason why these former servants are working together in fighting crimes was that they were inspired by the Avengers.

Saber thought" It been a long time and I wonder what are the Avengers are doing."As she ponders about the team but she felt Lancer tap her shoulder.

Lancer said," I know what you are thinking Saber and I wonder too about the Avengers."As he is curious about what the team was doing as if this moment.

Rider boomed," ME TOO MY FELLOW HEROES!"AS he made the duo and Berserker jump in surprise then Rider pulls them into a massive hug.

Berserker muttered," I hate when he does that."As he scowls underneath his helmet.

**The One Above all's realm**

In The One Above All's realm the being was monitoring the realms of those who are wondering about The Avengers making him let out a deep chuckle in amusement then he decided to transform his realm into a movie theater.

The One said," Time to bring the guests."As he mentally brings the viewers to his realm and he see them appear in front of him.

" What the…"

" WHO ARE YOU, PEOPLE !" 

" WHERE ARE WE!"

" SILENCE!" 

The people all jumped in surprise as the One Above All appear in his orb form making everyone either tense up or get in their combat stance making the orb sigh in frustration as he see them get in their stances. 

The One said," I bring no harm to you all for I am here to let you watch something important."As he see that his audience is slowly gaining interest in what he have to say.

Samurai Jack asked," To show us what and who are you ?"As he sheathed his blade while looking at the One with suspicion in his eyes.

The One said," The Samurai out of Time who finally beaten the Shogun of sorrow Aku with the aid of The Avengers."As he chuckled as he see his visitor's jaw dropped in astonishment.

Timmy asked," You know the Avengers?"As he looked at the orb with a curious and excited look on his face.

The One said," Know them? I am the one who assembles them from their worlds Young Timmy."As he lets out a booming chuckle as he see his visitor's jaws hit the ground.

The One said," I am The One above all and I am here to let you watch the journey of the multiverse mightiest heroes."As he ee that he has gotten everyone's attention as they looked at him with interest now.

The One said," You will watch the journey to end. Before you say anything your respective worlds are frozen.'' As he eased the visitor's worries as they breathe a sigh in relief.

The visitors took the seats in the theater seats and they begin to look at the screen waiting for the screen to turn on. The screen begins to turn on making the viewer look at the theater screen that will show them the Avengers but they hear a song.

**(Fight as one by Downstait)**

**A dimensional rift opened as the Avenger's world images start to appear.**

**Our World's about to break**

**Tormented and Attacked**

**The first world is Horus 's world which is in Egypt as Seti is in his ruin kingdom looking at the dead bodies of his people looking at them with sorrow in his eyes.**

**Lost from when we wake**

**With no way to go back**

**I'm Standing on my own**

**But now I'm not alone**

**Henry Jackson dressed in a black vest, black pants and boots were looking at his mother grave with tears in his eyes but he turns around to see men dressed army gear with the guns aimed at him making Henry transform into his Rampage form.**

**Always we will fight as one**

**Till the battle's won**

**With evil on the run**

**We never come undone**

**Anna Williams and The Raven were battling in their world version of New York with the civilians watching the battle.**

**Assemble, we are strong**

**Forever fight as one**

**Assembled we are strong**

**Forever fight as one**

**Thomas armors up and flies in the air battling against drones sent by one for the bad guys.**

**(Avengers Assemble)**

**Another rift appears and this time all of the Avengers appear in a world that has a terrorized city.**

**Always we will fight as one**

**Till the battle's won**

**With evil on the run**

**We never come undone**

**Assemble, we are strong**

**Forever fight as one**

**Assembled we are strong**

**Forever fight as one**

**Assemble, we are strong**

**Forever fight as one**

**Assembled we are strong**

**Forever fight…**

**Always we will fight as one**

**Till the battle's won**

**With evil on the run**

**We never come undone**

**Assemble, we are strong**

**Forever fight as one**

**Assembled we are strong**

**Forever fight as one**

**Assemble, we are strong**

**Forever fight as one**

**Assembled we are strong**

**Forever fight as one**

**Then the Avengers are seen as they fight off their respective villains as Devastator is shown looking over the city like a shadow watching the battle the heroes and the**

**They all team as they charged towards him and then it changed to the group altogether**

**The Martyr yelled " AVENGER ASSEMBLE !"**

**(Opening ended )**

Trixie said," I loved that song ."As she was bobbling to the song and she looked at her boyfriend who nodded his head in agreement.

"This song is intresting ."

" Jack it catchy."

" They have there own song so wonderful!"

" Avenger Assemble ."

Saber said," It playing so please be quiet ."As she gets everyone's attention in the theater.

_**In the void, a young male that has red-haired dressed in a sleeveless white bodysuit with blue accent along with white boots, a blue faceless mask along with a blue domino mask was shaking his head in confusion on the ground.**_

Everyone yelled," JASON!"As they recognized the hero.

_**This Jason V. Saxton or The Sentinel when he is fighting Avalon goons that are sent by Steven Ryker who has mysteriously disappeared from the world after they fought on their world.**_

_**Their world you may ask Jason is from Earth but he is from alternate earth or Earth X98 which is the same as ours but different since it a were with Jason as its protector almost like a superhero comic.**_

_**Sentinel asked, " Where am I ?"**_

Chester said," This is where is he and the others were summoned to the realm."As he recognized the place.

_**Sentinel sees he is not alone as see several people scattered around him making look them concerned as he noticed that they don't look like standard humans but like him an enhanced human.**_

_**Sentinel sees a long red-haired young woman dressed in a green top with yellow stripes, green pants, and yellow boots but the Sentinel notices that she has metal wings on her back.**_

Samurai Jack said," Silver Eagle."As he see the winged Avenger.

_**Sentinel sees a spikey green hair blue-skinned goliath that has on a black tattered pant that looks like shorts now making Sentinel compare the creature to the incredible hulk from Marvel Comic.**_

Rider yelled," THE INCREDIBLE RAMPAGE!"As he beamed when he see the blue goliath.

_**Sentinel sees a male that looks to be his age that has short black with gold streaks dressed in an attire that similar to the attire of Atem from Yugioh and Sentinel notices that he has a sword with a golden blade that has a golden eye on the guard.**_

Lancer chuckled," The demigod Horus."As he remembered the demigod who made Archer bristle in anger.

_**Sentinel sees another male but he was wearing a dark shaded blue kevlar shirt that has the American flag on the back and army-style camouflage pants with black boots along with a mask that has the illustration of the revolutionary War.**_

Tootie teased," That America ass alright."As she gains a bit of a crush on the American theme hero.

_**Sentinel notices on the left side of him was a heart-shaped shield that was made from metal but with the design of the American flag, making Sentinel compare the guy with Captian America.**_

_**Sentinel thought " A Captian America of some kind perhaps ."**_

Everyone thought " Capitan America ?"As they wondered who is this Capitan America.

_**Sentinel sees a black haired African male dressed in a Doctor Strange like unform with a cape but they black with red markings but Sentinel notices that man has a brown bo staff that is clutched tightly in his left hand.**_

AJ said," Archmage."As he called out his favorite Avenger's name.

_**Sentinel thought " A wizard oh joy ."**_

_**Sentinel sees a young long blonde-haired woman dressed in a black bodysuit consisting of gloves, long boots, wrist gauntlets, and a utility belt making it similar to the Starforce uniform from Captain Marvel.**_

Chester sighed," Wonder Mistress."As he looked his female Avenger crush.

**Sentinel thought " I hope she has more enthusiasm than Brie Larson .''**

Tootie asked," Brie Larson ?"As she looks for answers.

Everyone shrugged their shoulders providing no answers to Tootie 's question making Tootie sigh.

**Sentinel walks as he sees a male or he hopes is a male that looks like Vision but has pale skin along with his costume red but Sentinel notices that he has the same thing on his forehead like Vision from the MCU universe but there was no stone.**

**Sentinel sees a male figure dressed in a suit that similar to the Tobey Maguire spiderman suit but the difference is that the suit was blue along with white marking making Sentinel nod in approval.**

**Sentinel thought " Using Tobey suit nice ."**

Saber asked," Tobey?" Saber doesn't know why but when she said the name Tobey she felt the need to meet this person.

**Sentinel sees another male figure dressed in the Ant-man suit from Endgame but the reds color scheme was replaced by blue but it still retains it looks from the Avenger Endgame making The Sentinel look at the suit with awe.**

Rider boomed," Shrinking man."As he made a few people jump in their seats.

_**Sentinel see another person in the Bleeding Edge Iron man suit from Infinity war-making Sentinel to go all major fanboy since he saw all the Iron man movies and when he saw Endgame he was in tears when Iron Man died.**_

Timmy thought " Mr. Stark."As he smiles when he sees his mentor on the big screen

_**Sentinel whispered " Holy shit .''**_

_**Sentinel sees a Japanese American male teen with black spikey hair dressed in the Ronin suit from Endgame but with the Hawkeye headpiece along with the straps in purple and his back was a quiver of arrows along with the bow.**_

Samurai Jack said," My pupil Ryu ."As he looks proud of seeing his apprentice on the screen and he see Aishi looking at the screen.

Aishi said," The Archer." She nodded her head.

_**Sentinel sees a male figure in a blue version of Ryan Reynold 's Deadpool suit along with his katanas in the back but he slowly stirs awaking making the Sentinel get on guard as the male gets up.**_

Everyone yelled," KIllPOOL!"As they see the Neo Merc with the Mouth.

_**The Male asked, " Where am I and what is dannyrockon122 doing next ?"**_

"Dannyrockon122?"

" Who is that ?"

" What is KillPool talking about ?"

_**The Sentinel asked " danyrockon 122 ?"**_

_**The male said, " Worry about that later and Mr. Saxton my name is Killpool of earth X3 ."**_

" Earth X3 ?"

Everyone wonders about what Killpool just stated on the big screen and they felt it was important but they settle to watch the scene in front of them.

_**The Sentinel's eyes widen at what the guy stated and he gets in a combat stance but Killpool throws his hand in mock surrender but they heard a male groan coming from the other side of the realm.**_

_**They turn to see a black-haired young man with red eyes dressed in biker gear similar to what the Ghost Rider wore in the comic looking at them with narrowed eyes causing both Sentinel along with Killpool to get their guard up.**_

Samurai Jack said," Axl Cage."As he looks at the biker them hero on the screen with his wife.

_**The biker demanded, " Who are you two and where are am I ?"**_

Rider said," I sense a coming on ."As he looks at the screen with excitement.

_**A flash of white caused the three males to cover their faces with their hands as the flashes were happening but they remove the hands as they see a figure made from light standing in front of them except for Killpool that made them look starstruck.**_

_**Killpool said " The one of above all right on schedule ."**_

Everyone in the theater looked at Killpool in shock that he predicted the arrival of the being that brought them here.

_**One of Above all clenches his left hand and the people that were unconscious shot up like a bullet while looking around at where they are at but they look at them to get in their combat stances.**_

_**One of Above all said " Peace friends ."**_

_**A young woman's voice said, " We are not friends ."**_

Trixie whispered," Amy."As she looked at her friend on the screen with a sad smile at seeing her again.

_**A young long brown-haired woman with green eyes dressed in a violet leather suit with a violet corset, and a violet leather coat over it with the symbol of a star. The uniform had violet leather fingerless gloves included and had tall, heeled boots.**_

Chester said," She is hot."As she drools seeing the heroine.

Totie teased," Don't let Wonder Mistress here you say that Chester."As she smirks when she see Chester's jaw drop making everyone chuckle.

_**Next to her was a male version but with short brown hair standing seven feet tall with blue eyes dressed in a light blue version of Quicksilver suit from the comics but with gold marking along with the symbol of a thunderbolt on the chest.**_

_**The male said " My sister right ."**_

_**One of Above All said " Kyle and Amy Mercury or Blue Blur and Violet Sorceress .''**_

_**One of Above all notices someone is missing and he looks up to see a figure that looks similar to the Toxin symbiote when he was bonded to Patt Muglian but it was green with a black spider symbol style like Venom in the center of the chest.**_

AJ said," That Cool and I wonder what the source of his powers." As he scratches his chin.

_**One of Above All said, " Acid please come down from there please ."**_

_**The figure identified as Acid drops to the floor landing on his feet making everyone get a look at him as they notice that he stood at 6 '' 5 and his mask peels off revealing a male that has brown hair with brown eyes.**_

_**Acid said " Sup Adam ."**_

_**One of Above all said, " You are wondering where is your enemies are at but I will tell you this they are invading different worlds ."**_

This made the people in the audience narrowed their eyes in wonder who is sending the villains into different worlds

_**This shocked the heroes because they were wondering what to their villains since the crime rate on their world has been low with a few exceptions with minor robbery or high-speed chases.**_

_**The blue hulk-like figure transforms in a young black-haired man with green eyes standing at six feet tall looking around in confusion at what going as he sees unfamiliar faces as they look taken back by his appearance.**_

AJ asked," He is a normal guy?" As he looked at the screen in wonder with his c

_**The Male asked, " Where am I ?"**_

_**One of Above All said "Mr. Jackson I brought you here allow with these Marvelous people for one reason .''**_

_**The American theme hero asked, " What for ?"**_

_**One of Above All said '' To become The Avengers to fight your foes ."**_

_**The cause everyone hero in the room excluding Killpool to get eyes widened at the thought of forming a team that the characters they admired since their childhood are apart of.**_

Everyone thought " That how they got their name." As they looked at the big screen.

_**The male in the Iron man suit lifts off his faceplate revealing a young man with short brown hair and hazel eyes with an arrogant expression on his face like this was beneath him.**_

Timmy asked," Mr. Stark what are you going to say?"As he see his mentor arrogant expression

_**The male said haughtily " Yeah raincheck on that one One of Above All these bootleg rejects will hinder me ."**_

"The nerve of him."

" Cocky much ?"

Timmy sigh in the disappointment of his mentor who is acting like one of the popular kids from school.

_**This pissed off the rest of the heroes excluding Killpool who was eating popcorn making The Martyr walks up in Iron Knight 's face looking him in the eyes with anger.**_

Rider said," Fight, Fight, Fight."As he gains an exciting look on his face making his three comrades facepalm.

_**The Martyr said "Wow the whole multiverse is at stake and you want to be a prick ?''**_

_**The Iron Knight said, " I'm stating the facts, Cap ."**_

_**The Martyr said " The name is The Martyr Tinman. "**_

_**Horus said, " Wow you mortal with your petty squabble ."**_

_**Both Martyr and Iron Knight said, " Shut up point break ."**_

_**Killpool said, " This reminds me of the first Avengers movie thank you dannyrockon122."**_

_**The Martyr said, " Let go a few rounds ."**_

_**The Martyr brings up his shield in a battle-ready stance while Iron Knight ready his repulsers blaster but before they could fight the Sentinel gets between them to prove any kind of fighting.**_

The audience looked at the screen with relief but Rider huff in disappointment as he wanted to see a fight break out.

_**Sentinel said, " Stop this you guys can settle your dick-measuring off later we got worlds to save ."**_

The women in the audience blushed at the words dick and the guys all let out a few chuckles but they were shushed.

_**The two heroes glared at each other with everyone else is watching with anticipation to see how the two heroes will do next but they both disarmed them making the rest excluding Killpool who has a disappointed look sigh in relief.**_

_**Iron Knight said, " You got lucky that Mister Carrot top stop me ." **_

Timmy said," Mr. Stark always have nicknames for people."As he shakes his head with a smile.

_**Sentinel asked, " When do we leave ?''**_

_**One of Above all said, '' Well you all leave now and Jason you will lead the team ."**_

_**One of Above all teleport the team into a new location leaving himself alone in his realm think to himself about the war that will be taking place soon that will decide the multiverse.**_

_**One of Above all said, '' Goodluck Avengers and maybe you protect the world from those who seek to destroy it ."**_

AJ said," Talk about believing in your team."As he looked at the screen but he felt his heart drop along with everyone as they see another image.

They a being that looks like Onslaught but the difference was that his armor is black with two giant nat wings made of metal and a helmet similar to Sauron from Lord of the Rings.

" He is scary."

" Timmy hold me ." 

" Aku reminds me of Aku ."

_**The Being said " Soon I will be the ruler of the worlds .''**_

_**Author notes: Here is the first chapter of my let watch Multiverse Avengers story. If you got any ideas then let me know in the comments.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Back to the past part 1

Disclaimer: I own the Avengers.

Timmy is looking in the mirror of his room that he temporarily using in the One above all 's realm since he is watching his mentor journey. Timmy see his mentor acting like one of the popular kids from his school but he hopes he changes to a nice guy.

Timmy thought " Time to join the others see the first journey of the Avengers."As he heads to the door and he walks out of it.

Timmy see the others are heading to the theater and he see Trixie walking next to him making him smile as they got to their seats. The One appears in his full glory as an orb as he turns on the screen making everyone eager to see the Avenger's adventure.

Samurai Jack asked," Where did they go first?"As he wondered along with his wife Ashi. He and along with everyone is looking at the screen as it begins to turn on.

**In the sky, a portal opens up and the avengers all fall out of the portal landing on the grassy floor of the world that the One of above all sent to them to for teamwork. The Avengers got up from the ground to check their surroundings.**

Samurai Jack narrowed his eyes as he looked at the land where the team is at then his eyes widened in shock as he sees that they are in his world which made him gasp loudly attracting Ashi along with the others.

Samurai Jack said," Sorry I just realized something."As he made a few people confused but he felt his wife gaze at him.

_**Sentinel asked," Is everyone alright?" As he looked at his fellow Avengers for any injuries and he notices that Henry is in his Rampage form who is currently growling at them in contempt making Sentinel sigh.**_

Everyone excluding Rider shivered at the look on Rampage 's face because he is capable of such destruction.

_**Wonder Mistress said," I am fine."**_

_**Tron said," I am alright Sentinel ."**_

_**Horus said Arrogantly," It will take more to hurt me mortal."**_

_**The mercury twin said in unison," We are fine."**_

_**Ant Warrior said," I am fine."**_

_**Silver Eagle said," I'm ok."**_

_**Neo-Spider said," I'm alright too."**_

_**Archmage said," I am in on piece." As he looks around in the dimension for any sign of life.**_

_**Ryu said," I am fine Sentinel."**_

_**Martyr said," I am alright Sentinel."**_

_**Acid said," We are alive and well.''**_

This made everyone raise an eyebrow as they stare at Acid in confusion but THe one knows but he will not spoil the surprise. Everyone especially AJ is wondering what is up with Acid but they will find out later.

_**Trailblazer said," I'm fine."**_

_**Iron Knight said," I suppose it could be worse.''As he dusted off his armor and look around with a disinterested look on his face, but when he saw Martyr glaring at him making him glare back.**_

_**Killpool shouted," WORLDSTAR!" Making everyone jump back in surprise and they saw his troll face, making the rest of the Avengers glare at him, causing Killpool to laugh even louder but he calms down as he sees the glares of his fellow Avengers.**_

AJ asked," Wordstar ?"As he looked at everyone for answers but they shrugged their shoulders as they were lost as him.

Everyone seeThe Avengers decided to check out this dimension and to see if they can find any civilization for any ideas where are they are at along with finding any place to rest at. They began walking and they see a long, narrow bridge making the Avenger walk as well with Henry, who has transformed back to normal dressed in his usual attire

_**Henry said," This place looks familiar." As they all walked the bridge and they see two familiar figures down farther on the bridge making the group's jaw drop in astonishment.**_

Saber asked," What does he mean this place looks familiar ?"As she raised an eyebrow at the screen.

_**On the bridge was a Samurai Jack, who is wearing his straw hat arguing, or at trying to avoid the upcoming argument with the Scotsman making the Avenger take action as they wanted to take action before it gets nasty between the two warriors.**_

" THAT YOU!"

Everyone looked at Jack in shock as the man in question looked at the screen at seeing his younger self with his sword arguing with the Scotsman making Jack feel a stab of guilt for not saving him.

Jack thought " I wonder how you are doing old friend."As he wonders about the Scotsman and his family.

The one decided to mentally remind himself to bring the Scotsman to Jack's time since the samurai is worried about his ally and his family. The one watches the audience look at the screen.

_**With Jack and Scotsman**_

_**The Scotsman said," So you say, you plucky-faced hing-oot! - What did you call me? So you're deaf too, you clagtail cuddie dreik! I'll tell you what we're gonna do. As he leaned forward to Jack, who rather be somewhere else than here with the Scotsman.**_

Everyone excluding Jack blinked at the screen and they looked at the Scotsman as he lays into younger Jack.

Ashi said," Wow. Jack your friend is such an ass."As she looked at her husband with a shocked look.

_**The Scotsman said," We'll fight for it to the finish.'' Spitting out saliva out from his mouth, making Jack slightly disgusted but he looked at the Scotsman with a stoic gaze.**_

Rider boomed," GOOD SIR THAT IS RUDE!" As he looked disgusted at the sight of the spits.

_**Samurai Jack said politely," I do not think there is any need to….. ."**_

_**The Scotsman said," Listen, you boony blathering numpty. The only way for you to get across this bridge is to beat me in combat! Now, are you a man, or a worthless blate like I know you are? I'm calling you a coward!" As he leans forward with his forehead touching Jack's straw hat, making it titled along with releasing more saliva that touching Jack.**_

_**Jack said coolly," I fear no man."**_

_**The Scotsman mocked," That's some tough talk coming from a man who wears a basket on his head! I carry my haggis in a basket. ''Making Jack gritted his teeth in anger, but it only made the Scotsman keep going with the insults.'**_

Trixie stated," This guy is starting to annoy me ."As she looks the Scotsman in annoyance.

Timmy asked," How can you be friends with him Mr. Jack."As he looked at Jack in confusion.

Jack stated," At first we were at odds but we gain each other respect."As he gives an answer to everyone.

_**The Scotsman said," You might even make me shiver if you weren't dressed in a nightgown." As he points at Jack's Kimono which slightly peeved Jack a bit but the Scotsman didn't stop there.**_

_**The Scotsman smirked," You look like my nanny! You call that thing dangling off your hip a sword? Looks like a butter knife." That comment made Jack narrow his eyes, but as always the Scotsman wasn't done.**_

Saber said," How dare he insult your weapon."As she looked at Jack in shock who shrugged his shoulder.

Jack said," I got over it, Miss Pendragon."As he wasn't bothered by the insult towards his blade anymore.

_**The Scotsman said," You'd be better off using your slippers for a weapon. This is a sword! And it's bigger than yours.'' As he pulls out his Scottish Claymore sword showing it off to Jack, who wasn't impressed by it as he rolled his eyes.**_

_**The Scotsman taunted," What do you think of that, -Wearing, Basket-Face Slipper-Wielding, Clype-Dreep-Bachle Gether-Uping-Blate-Maw, Bleathering, Gomeril Jessie, Oaf-looking, Scooner, Nyaff, Plookie, Shan, Milk-Drinking Soy-Faced Shilpit, Mim-Moothed, Sniveling, Worm-Eyed, Hotten-Blaugh Vile-Stoochie, Cully-Breek-Tattie." Through the barrages of insults, Jack reaches for his trusty katana as the Scotsman had his out.**_

Tootie said," Racist."As she looked at disgusted at the Scotsman.

_**The Scotsman slashes Jack's hat causing it to split in two making the Scotsman laugh in victory while Jack looked angry at him which made him laugh even more at him**__**.**_

Rider yelled," FIGHT !"As he looked eager for a fight.

_**The Scotsman mocked," You gonna weep now? Shall I pause while you mourn your hat? I can play a melancholy tune to go with your weeping." As he begins to play his bagpipes, but Jack stabs his sword in the middle of the bagpipes causing it to deflate making the Scotsman scowl and Jack smirk.**_

Chester said," Karma is a bitch."As he looked pleased.

_**The Scotsman said," You've done it now." He tosses the bagpipes over the bridge and he gets in his stance.**_

Rider yelled," YES A FIGHT FOR ONCE!"As he looked at the screen with an expression similar to a child on Christmas day.

_**The Scotsman threatened," I'm gonna turn your head into a flour sifter." As he raises his sword above his head.**_

_**But before he could attack The Avengers showed up causing the two warriors to turn their attention to see the Avenger making them look at their appearance, but Scotsman got other ideas as he pushes Jack to side to confront the team.**_

Everyone sighed in relief before the fight could take place and Jack was glad that the Avenger showed up.

_**The Scotsman asked, "Oy! Who the hell 's bells are you freaks shows." Which angered half of the Avengers while Killpool laughs it off and Jack looked curiously at the Avengers but he was also suspicion thinking that they are agents of Aku.**_

Lancer asked," Why is Killpool laughing?"As he looked confused as to why the Merc with the mouth is finding be called a freak amusing.

_**Sentinel said," We aren't your enemy Mr. … ."**_

_**The Scotsman said," Shut the fuck you wussy and take your freak show." Which angered the Avengers except for Killpool who is giggling up a storm but Sentinel walked forward with his to his side.**_

_**Sentinel said," Okay Sir that just plain ru… .''**_

_**The Scotsman said," Ah, shut it you, skin-tight wearing sissy ."Causing Sentinel to grit his teeth in rage making the Scotsman laugh mockingly at him.**_

Everyone excluding Jack bristled at he insult from Scotsman and they all wanted to beat up The Scotsman.

_**The Scotsman mocked," What are you going to do about it you wu ….?"**_

_**The group hears the sounds of automobiles coming from both sides of the bridge making them see that the bounty hunters coming causing everyone to get on guard.**_

Timmy asked," Is that a pig?"As he see a pig mercenary riding a tank.

_**Jack and The Scotsman said in unison," They're after me." Causing them to look at each other but they begin to glare each other.**_

_**Jack and The Scotsman said in unison," After you? They're after me! Aku's got a price on my head! Aku has a price on my head! '' The pig bounty hunter fired a shackled which latches both of Jack and The Scotsman 's wrist binding them together.**_

Ashi said," I pity you, Jack."As she gives a look of pity over to Jack.

_**Jack said," We are in no condition to fight.''**_

_**The Scotsman said," Especially not with a pajama-wearing daisy strapped to my wrist! As he gestures to his shackled wrist.**_

Berserker said," I am getting annoyed by this Scotsman person. "As he frowns at the Scotsman

_**The two bounty hunter's vehicle is getting closer to the group and Jack is looking around for an escape route, but he came up with one in mind.**_

_**Jack said," We must escape.''**_

_**The Scotsman said," Over the side!**_

_**Both warriors tried to jump to the opposite side, but they pulled back on the bridge with the Avengers who are trying to come up with a game plan.**_

Lancer quipped," Not a smart move."As he looked amused by their actions

_**The Scotsman said," Leave it to a lover of basket hats to jump left instead of right.I'm having second thoughts now anyway.**_

Trixie said," I am ten seconds away from blowing this screen."As she powers but she was calmed down by Timmy.

_**Jack slashes the bridge, causing both of them to fall in the river yelling, leaving the Avengers with the Bounty Hunters who begin to game plans some ideas.**_

_**The Avengers jump off the bridge into the river to join Jack and Scotsman leaving the bounty hunters to crash into one another which created an explosion. At the river, the two swordsmen look at the group with curiosity.**_

Ashi asked," Is this how you became friends with them?"As she looked over Jack.

Jack said," Yes."As he nodded his head.

_**Samurai Jack asked," Who are you, people?"**_

_**The Scotsman asked," Yeah, where are you from?''**_

_**The Sentinel said," We are the Avengers and where we are from well that kinda unbelievable."**_

_**Jack/ The Scotsman challenged," Try me."**_

'

Timmy said," The moment of truth."As he smiles which made Trixie hit his shoulder in a playful manner.

_**A few minutes later**_

_**Jack and The Scotsman couldn't believe his ears when heard these people that call themselves the Avengers came from separate world normally that impossible, but then again so is time traveling to the future. They heard their origins making them sad for some of the Avengers, but they were proud that they wanted to use their powers for good.**_

_**They are currently walking through a forest with the shackled swordsmen duo cutting vines with the assistance of Ryu, who is using his katana along with Killpool but Scotsman has a big scowl on his face.**_

Jack thought " My pupil I see pain and anger in your eyes."As looks at the image of Ryu on the screen.

Jack remembered Ryu telling him about how his family and clan were murdered by a rival clan leaving him the sole survivor.

_**The Scotsman stated," What I do not understand is, why Aku is after you. I have a huge price on my head.'' As he cuts the vines along with Jack and the two avenger members**_

_**The Scotsman bragged," Oh, yeah. Huge." Making Jack narrowed his eyes at him as he cuts the vines in the forest.**_

_**The Scotsman smirked," I'm the most wanted man on this planet. Bounty hunters of all types after me skin." As he cuts more vines with Jack, who is ignoring him but has a frown on his face.**_

_**Iron Knight said," Somebody full of himself." As he walks arrogantly with the rest of The Avengers, but The Martyr is rolling his eyes at Iron Knight.**_

Timmy thought " Mr. Stark you have no room to talk."As he looks at the screen of his mentor.

_**Martyr muttered," That's like calling the kettle black." Iron Knight heard him and he got in front of him causing Martyr to scowl at him.**_

_****_" OH SNAP !"

" SHOTS FIRED!"

_**Iron Knight asked," Got something to say to me Capitain America reject." Making The Martyr scowl at him but Sentinel got in front of them.**_

Tootie asked," Serious who is this Capitan America?"As she wonders.

_**Sentinel ordered," Knock it off." Causing the two members to look at each other and walk off leaving Sentinel alone to sigh in frustration.**_

_**After clearing all the vines they see wanted pictures of Jack 's face plastered on it, causing Jack to smirk at the Scotsman but they had to keep moving as they see a metal wall up ahead the Scotsman uses his sword to make an entry so everyone could get in. Samurai Jack and The Scotsman hid in a small outdoor toilet while the team hides various spots when they saw the bounty hunters come into the village along with scattering to find them.**_

Timmy said," That a crapload of robots."As he looked at the screen and he wonders how the two would get out of this situation.

Everyone looked at the screen with eager eyes at the screen and they wait for the action that will take place.

_**The Scotsman said," I think they're gone."**_

_**Jack asked," Are you sure? "**_

_**The Scotsman said," Aye, it's quiet." he was proven false as a missile hit the toilet causing the toilet to explode and to jump out only to be surrounded by a swarm of bounty hunters. They see the pig sheriff bounty ordering his cronies as they locked their cannons at them.**_

Lancer asked," How will they get out of this situation?"As he is curious about the outcome.

_**Jack said," Jump now! " As he and The Scotsman jump in the air, making the missiles collide with each other. The Duos grab the respective weapons and they landed on their feet ready to fight.**_

_**The duo tried to fight back, but they realized that they are still shackled together making them vulnerable.**_

Ashi teased," How did you forget about that Jack?"As she looked amused at Jack who is blushing in embarrassment

_**Jack said," This might not work." As he looks at his fellow swordsmen.**_

Berserker asked," What gave it away?"As he shakes his head.

_**The Scotsman replied," Of course it works. We're a lethal pair." Jack sees the robotic crocodile armed with a gun behind him.**_

_**Jack said," Behind you!" Making the Scotsman turn just in time to see the robotic crocodile and he swings Jack around hitting it along with nearby robotic crocodiles.**_

_**Jack said," The arrow relies on the bow. The bow, on the arrow. But they are not tied together.''As he begins game-planning with his fellow swordsmen.**_

Saber said," Good advice."As she smiles at Jack which he returned

_**The Scotsman asked,'' That would be pointless now, wouldn't it?**_

_**Jacks said," Exactly."**_

_**The Avengers are watching them interact, causing them to realize if they want to save the Multiverse, then they must work together as a whole instead of being individual making them get serious.**_

_**Sentinel said," Avengers we must aid them."Making his team nod their head in agreement and Henry transforms into his Rampage Form.**_

Rider yelled," THE BLUE GOLIATH HAS RETURNED!"AS he looked excited to see Rampage.

_**The Avengers got out of their spots and joined the now freed duo who looked ready to fight as one, but little did they know that they were being watched by Aku from his lair with a curious look on his face.**_

Jack said," Aku."As he narrowed his eyes as he see his deceased foe on the screen.

Timmy asked," What is that thing?"As he looked disgusted by the creature on the screen

_**Aku said," So it seems the Foolish Samurai gotten himself some friends." He then smirks at the thought of killing the samurai 's friends**_

_**Aku said,'' This will cure my boredom."**_

Everyone shivered as they heard the tone in Aku's voice and they all looked at the demon with suspicion in their eyes.

_**Back to the fight**_

_**Iron Knight fires a repulsor blast at some of the bounty hunters and the Martyr is fighting them off one by one with his shield. Ryu is firing arrows that can explode at the bounty hunter and Sliver Eagle is destroying them from the sky. Jack and The Scotsman went to slicing and dicing robots.**_

Rider yelled," FINALLY A FIGHT!"As he watches in glee.

_**Tron is passing through them and ripping them apart from similar to what Vision did in the second Avenger movie. A trailblazer in his Trailblazer's form using his chain to slash the bounty hunters and Killpool is shooting them. Wonder Mistress and Sentinel are both firing energy blasts at the bounty hunters. Ant warrior is in his mini form tearing the robotic crocodile apart.**_

Rider yelled," GO SHRINKING MAN!"As he watches Ant-Warrior destroy the robots.

_**Rampage and Horus who in his god form are working together by smashing the enemies and Neo Spider spinning webs and launching them towards the enemy which made them explode.**_

" _GO AVENGERS GO!"  
_

" _GET WRECKED ROBOTS!"_

_**Blue Bur and Violet Socresss are having a fun time destroying with Violet Socresss using her chaos magic to push back the enemies while her brother is creating a small vacuum to pull the enemies. Ant warrior in his mini form is attacking the robots inside by destroying their circuits.**_

Trixie said," Go Amy and Kyle."As she watches the twins battle.

_**The group sees more bounty and The Archmage uses his portal creation to make a portal appear on the ground underneath the enemies causing them to fall in. The Archmage closes the portal.**_

_**Sentinel said," Good job everyone."**_

Everyone looked impressed by the Avenger's fighting skills and they watch as the screen blackens then it shows part 2.

**Notes: Here is the first arc part 1 of Back to the past and there will be more to come soon so until then see ya.**


End file.
